Jinchuuriki's Redemption
by maliekal tharakan
Summary: Nii Yugito and Naruto have more in common than anyone could have ever suspected. Throw in Garra and Sasuke, and you get a story of adventure and epic ninja-ness, the likes of which have not been seen since the beginning of time. Slightly AU. --On Hiatus--
1. The Beginning

_**Jinchuuriki's Salvation  
**_

(A/N- Yes, I realize that this is total crap right now, but what do you expect from my first fic? Please continue to read on, I'll get better at this as time goes on, but for now, you'll all have to trust Pudgypudge, my awesome friend, for editing this, and making it as awesome as it is right now)

Demon talking- **Raaaawr!!  
**Demon thinking- _**Raaawr!!  
**_People talking- Ramen  
People thinking- _Ramen_

And yes, I realize that this is necessary, so here goes... _**I do not, and never will, own Naruto or any affiliated characters!! (Except for OC's, and maybe original justu names) Also, if my story resembles your story a little too closely, please tell me, as any similarities are purely unintentional, and I will try to fix my error as soon as possible!!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Beginning  
**_

The stares. The gazes of those who thought that they knew everything about him. That thought because of their knowledge, they were better people. Gaara could only pretend that they didn't bother him. Hope that maybe, just maybe, they'd see that he was just a little boy, unloved and starved for loved. Since Yashamaru, his beloved uncle, had tried to kill him though, he could feel his heart harden over the long nights he kept the Shukaku from taking over and killing the Kazekage… He wondered what his father's blood would taste like… _Maybe the rest of the people will stop pretending that they have anything on me then… Yeah… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

All the little blond boy could do was just hold his arms over his head and hope that the beating would end soon. _I swear, when I'm older, these people will see me for myself, not that baka fox. I'll make them see the difference_, he thought savagely. _And after that, I'll make them all pay for my ramen. At least two... No, three days of free ramen for each beating…Mmm…. ramen…. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He thought that the Ninja Academy would have prepared him for anything, but he was wrong._ Nothing could ever compare to the horror...  
_

He had come home on a normal Tuesday evening, ready to try to impress his brother with his newly acquired knowledge. Then, all of a sudden, as he passed the gates of the Uchiha complex, he had seen the first bodies. As he ran through his clan's home, hoping to find any signs of life, he happened across a sight that no child should ever witness.

_His father lay dead at his mother's feet, while she herself was in the process of being choked to death... By his** big brother**..._

"Nii-san! What are you doing?! Why are Kaa-san and Tou-san and everyone else dead!? I don't understand!"

"Ignorant brother... I needed to test my power... I haven't killed you because you are too weak to ever pose a threat to me... Do you hate me? That's just fine... Live, hate, and grow **powerful!**"

"Why are you talking like that? Nii-san doesn't talk like that! Who are you!?

And then it happened... Something so out of place, he couldn't understand the sheer insanity of it... The man who looked like Itachi, and yet wasn't, laughed... It was a spine-chilling laugh, one that sounded curiously like a snake and a growling, ancient voice mixing together to create a harsh, grating sound. It was at about that point that Sasuke subconsciously realized that he had soiled himself. Those chilling, red eyes that made looked like the Sharingan, and yet weren't...

"Trust my descendants to grasp a situation far faster than anyone else on the planet"

The child's very being objected to being even remotely connected to someone so evil "I'm not related to you! And just you watch, Itachi-Nii will be here soon, and he'll kill you for this!"

"No... No one is able to kill me now... Child... I'm going to let you live for now, but be prepared... Because in a couple of years, I'll be back, and next time, you won't get off as easily as you just have"

And then, Sasuke looked into the intruder's eyes, and was thrust into a world of black, white, and red... And then, to his utmost horror, he was subjected to watching the deaths of every single person that he had ever cared about for what seemed like an **eternity...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Otouto? Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

A well-built teenager walked into his family house, panicking, for he had seen the bodies that littered the clan complex...

He entered his home... In time to witness his precious brother's body falling to the ground, limply.

Rage and pain flowed through his entire being, and for the second time in all of the Uchiha's history, the Mangekyo Sharingan was born...

He glared at the evil perpetrator... Only to witness another version of his eyes in the man's eye-sockets.

_What the hell? This man can't be an Uchiha, there's no way..._

"Oh, but there is, dear child... For I am Madara Uchiha, the most powerful Uchiha ever born... Like I told your precious Otouto, you are too weak and pathetic to worry me..."

And, as he turned away, he did something that he would later regret "I wouldn't waste time attacking me if I were you, your brother is still alive, however little the margin between life and death may be..."

And so, the perpetrator of one of the most famous crimes in history faded away into nothingness...

Unfortunately, the strain of all of the day's events made sure that as soon as our heroic older sibling stumbled into the hospital, he and his younger brother would not awaken until many weeks had passed...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All she felt was the mind-numbing shock. She had sacrificed everything for her village. Family, friends, lovers. She had turned her back on them all. All for the sake of the village she had once thought was the best, nicest, and most powerful village on the planet. And in the end, they had cast her aside. _At least the mission's still a success... I hope Minato isn't too angry when he hears about why my mission took so long... _ _Hmph, Kumogakure hasn't seen the last of Nii Yugito yet! I will show them that I could have been a great sensei, never mind the damn Nibi!! _It's doubtful that she was thinking about the fact that the village might have had it's suspicions about her loyalties... All that was left to her was her cousin and brother in Konoha. _Well, I guess all I can do at this point in time is just see if Minato will let me stay at his house while I get myself up and running..._

As Yugito trudged across the desert sands on her way to Konoha (I've made it so that Sunagakure is between Lighting), she noticed a little spot of red among the sands. Moving closer, she found a small child collapsed on the sand, hand reaching out as if pleading for help through the black haze. Since there was no one else around, Yugito decided to pick up the child and find a source of water, since she was getting thirsty herself. (Yes, I know Gaara controls sand, but how much water do you expect to find in the desert?) Oh well, this just meant she had another reason for speeding up on her route to Konoha, as if the Nibi would ever let her live it down if she admitted to herself that she felt pity for the poor child. (A/N- Gaara's sand doesn't hurt people if they're reaching out to touch him with intent to help, now does it?) She pushed chakra to her feet, hoping that both she and the child would make it to some water before she became too dehydrated to move...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the blond child felt was pain. The pain echoed across the farthest regions of his mind, whispering to him as the Demon Lord desperately tried to shield and heal him at the same time. He vaguely heard the King of all Demons shout at him, telling him to stay alive, to not move towards the light.

_Heh, what light? All I see around me is darkness, without hope for salvation..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_**Minato Namikaze: And so began the tale of my son and his dearest companions. Tune in next time for chapter two of **__**Jinchuuriki's Salvation**_**!**



* * *

Please review, flame, whatever. If you flame, however, be advised that I probably won't look at any of your postings afterwards...

**Brian's note: Kumogakure is the Japanese word for Lightning.**


	2. Konoha at Last! And some really big news

_**In the Beginning:**_

MT: Yes, I realize that the last chapter wasn't the best ever, but expect the newer chapters to be longer and better. The first one, however, ends where it does because it was a natural stepping stone to the next chapters. It'll get better from here, trust me.

Demon talking- **Raaaawr!!  
**Demon thinking- _**I will eat you!!  
**_People talking- "Ramen"  
People thinking- _'Believe it!!'  
_

And yes, I realize that this is necessary, so here goes... _**I do not, and never will, own Naruto or any affiliated characters!! (Except for OC's, and original justu names) Also, if my story resembles your story a little too closely, please tell me, as any similarities are purely unintentional, and I will try to fix my error as soon as possible!!**_

Mt: Who wants to start the next chapter?

Minato/Kushina: Me!

Kushina: Grrr... Minato... You got to end the last chapter!

Minato: But I'm awesome! The people love me more!

Kushina: Unless you want to sleep on the couch for the next couple years, you'll let me do it

Minato: Fine... -Goes into a corner and starts crying- Why Kami, Why?! What did I do to deserve such injustice?

Kami: It's because I hate you...

Kushina: While my husband laments his fate, let's begin this story. -Kicks Minato in his special corner of "heaven"- That's for not letting ladies go first, you jerk!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each step was an achievement. Yugito trudged through the desert sands, hopelessly lost in the pattern. '_Step forward. Stand and rest a second. Step forward. Fall. Get up. Step forward.' _She had made the journey a couple times before, but never before had she had to carry a small child on her back. Never mind that said child had _A GOURD OF SAND ON HIS BACK. _She had tried to leave the gourd where she had found him, but the gourd just kept materializing, so she had eventually just left it on his back.

Back to the current predicament. She was tired, hungry, and, worst of all, badly dehydrated. Just as she was about to lose all hope, she spotted Konoha Forest's massive tree line over the horizon. Pushing the last of her chakra to her legs, she ran. There would almost certainly be water within about 200 feet of the tree line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had made it. However, shortly after drinking some of the sweetest water she had ever tasted and forcing it down the gullet of the still unconcious kid, she had collapsed about ten feet away from the water line. Now, she felt water lapping at her heels. Forcing her eyes open, she immediately noticed that the redhead was up to his waist in water. Quickly dragging him away from the water, she felt him stirring.

"Mother?" the child questioned "Where am I?"

"Hush. I'm not your mother" Yugito frankly told him "I found you collapsed on the sand, too weak and tired to more. Just rest up for a while. Then we'll keep moving."

"Oh," she said as she turned around "if the Ichibi even thinks about trying to make you kill me, tell it (does anyone know Ichibi's gender?) then you can tell him that I'm not worth the effort. If he did manage to kill me, which is highly unlikely considering the massive difference between tailed bijuu, then Nibi no Nekomata would give him the most horrible punishment imaginable to a tanuki: a feast of dead souls, each one specially tailored to give him horrible indigestion.

_**"Noooooo!! Why Her?! Why must Kami be unmerciful enough to let her near me again!?"**_

"Nibi said to tell you that Kami hates insane bastards"

_**'...'**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Finally, they had made it within site of Konoha's gates. Because of Nibi's "close" relationship with Shukaku, Yugito made sure that Garra knew that "Mother" wasn't allowed to kill anyone from Konoha. As a confident Yugito walked up, Kotetsu asked "Miss, may I see your identification?" Astonished, Yugito asked, "Ummm... I'm Nii Yugito, formerly known as Namikaze Yugito. You know, from the Namikaze Clan?" Upon seeing his blank look, she added, obviously hoping for some form of recognition, "the sister of Namikaze Minato?"

"Sorry, Miss, but there are no records whatsoever about any Nii or Namikaze Yugito or Minato." However, after seeing Yugito's increasingly darkening face, he hurriedly added, "But I'm sure that Sandaime-sama will know who you're talking about. Come in for an appointment around 3:00 P.M. next week, and he'll see you."

Yugito, who by now had had enough waiting for the gate guard, yelled "Garra, stay here! Sarutobi-jiji will straighten this all out!" With a start Kotetsu realized that she had snuck past him while he had been looking through his paperwork.

Oh well... if she was a threat he had no doubt that the Third would be able to handle the problem. Big mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, old man Hokage!" Yugito shouted as she burst into Sarutobi's office "I want to talk to you about something!"

"Yugito, it's been too long" replied an ever calm Sandaime Hokage "How have you been over the past couple of years? Did the mission go as planned?"

"Fine. What happened to Minato, old man? Why are you in his office? Where is he?" asked an increasingly worried Yugito

"Wait a minute. I'm old, and my mind doesn't move as fast as it used to."

"Ok. I'll try to slow down for the old and infirm"

"HEY! I never said that I was infirm, I just wanted you to tell me a little bit about your experiences in Kumogakure"

"Hmph. Stupid Sarutobi-jiji..."

"Yugito..."

"Fine. The mission was a success, but I'm going to keep the object to myself for a while... As for why it took almost 7 1/2 years, I got a little bit too much into character, and I stayed as a gennin for all of two months, then after I eventually became a Jounin, and was even seriously thinking about defecting, but then things got off track, and I'm here now... As for my loyalties, I'm perfectly willing to submit to a session with Inoichi in order for him to confirm the truth of what I'm saying..."

"Any other news for an old Hokage who isn't allowed to get out as often as he likes?"

"Yeah, I may or may not have a scroll that holds some very valuable Raiton jutsus... But that's for me to know, and my friends and family (or enemies) to find out..."

"Yeah. Where's Minato? Isn't this his old office?"

-sigh-"Are you really sure that you want to know?"

"Of course I do, Sarutobi-jiji. I want to talk to Minato-kun about some very important things... Or is the REAL Hokage not man enough to see his favorite little sister?"

"Ok. Sit down, Yugito. You're not going to be happy about this..."

"What's going on? Has something happened to Minato-kun?" a panicking Yugito said

Sandaime slowly eased himself back into his chair. You never knew what a Namikaze's reactions to certain news would be; Naruto was proof enough of that...

Speaking of Naruto...

"I'm sorry Yugito, but Minato died almost six years ago. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and he sealed his soul into the Shinigami's stomach in order to seal it into his child's stomach. Kushina died during childbirth due to bloodloss and stress. The child himself is in Konoha Memorial Hospital, due to injuries inflicted on him by an angry mob of civilians.

They are being punished by Ibiki as we speak... --Cue mass fear-induced shiver--

Almost all of Konoha hates him for the demon sealed in his belly, despite several laws we enacted to prevent the children from being like their parents. Needless to say, we've failed... Please, whatever you decide to do, don't subject him to that kind of treatment." Here his voice took on a sharp edge. "If you decide to hold him responsible, I'm afraid that I'll have to not let you even see the child. He deserves better than to be mistreated by his own family"

As Yugito raised her head, Sarutobi saw what he liked to call "The Will of Fire" burning deep within her tear-stained eyes.

"No matter what my nephew holds in his belly, I am incapable of hating him for his father's actions. I guarantee you that no harm could or would come to him if I had any say in the decision, both as his only remaining relative and as a fellow Jinchuuriki. Now, before I go visit the poor child, can I have his name?"

An obviously relieved Sandaime replied, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. However, he doesn't know about the Namikaze part of his name, his parents, or the Kyuubi."

"The poor child is an orphan, and you won't even let him know who his parents were!? I know if I was an orphan, I would want to know about-"

"I'm sorry, Yugito, but it's for his own good. Do you really think he would have been able to keep something so sensational a secret? He probably would have let it slip in an attempt to stop the other children from being mean. As soon as word got out, he would've had an S-rank bounty on his head faster than he or his father demolish/ed a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen!"

Yugito... If there's anything else you want to talk about, I'm here. I think the paperwork is starting to feel vengeful and neglected, so I'm going to go back to appeasing Kami with my blood, sweat, and tears..."

"Fine. But know that when Naruto is better, I'm taking him out of this shit hole until it's time for his Academy class to take the Gennin Exams"

-sigh-"Ok. However, I insist that you allow me to send one Jounin of your choosing along, just for added protection."

"As long as I get to choose... Now can we please go visit my poor nephew?"

Hoping, at least in part, to get out of doing paperwork for a while longer, Sarutobi asked, "Sure. Would a beautiful young lady such as yourself give an 'old' man like me the pleasure of escorting you to Kenosha Memorial Hospital?"

"Ok, but first tell me where this old man is. All I see in front of me is a shriveled up smoker who smells like a rat's ass, and probably is only offering in order to escape paperwork..."

"...You always know how to get rid of my happy moods, don't you?"

"Of course. With a brother like Minato-kun, do you really think I wouldn't know how bend powerful people around my pinkie?"

And so they walked off, arm in arm, to visit one very special child. Little did they know of the epic events that would follow after meeting him. The rest, as they say, is history...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at Konoha's gates)

"Hello? Yugito-san? Mother says that she's hungry again..." And with that, Garra of the Sand walked away, leaving a seriously creeped out Kotetsu.

_Maybe there'll be some deer or something around..._

The events afterwards have since been referred to in the Nara records as "The Great Deer Extermination"

* * *

**Please review, flame, whatever. If you flame, however, be advised that I probably won't look at any of your postings afterwards...**

Minato: okay! I'm back from my special corner of "hell", all ready to give you the ending remarks

Kushina: Minato, if you say even one more word until after the good people have stopped reading, I will smack you so hard that your teeth will come out your ass faster than Jiraiya's perverted giggles at a hot spring...

Minato: --Sweatdrop falls-- runs off, screaming,"I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!--

Kushina: MINATOOOO! Come back here so I can kill you --fades away into the sunset, where sounds of horrible pain and suffering are faintly heard through the ending music of the latest Naruto Shippuuden episode--

MT: Well, I guess that's about all for today. Log on next time to Jinchuuriki's Salvation. Till then, this is your host, Ryan signing off...


	3. Meetings

_**Jinchuuriki's Redemption**_

Hey all! This is Ryan signing in today with another chapter of Jinchuuriki's Redemption!! 

Sorry it's so late btw, school caught up with me. That and my parents were literally trying to kill me over the past couple months... I love my parents, but they're soo stupid sometimes... Honestly, with how they persecute me for being on the computer, you'd think I was doing something illegal, like watching porn (i'm kind of minor, soooo.... you can see how there would be legal trouble, if it were true...)

Just so everyone knows, there is a poll on my bio right now that could change the entire course of the story! That's right, you get to choose who Yugito leaves Konoha with!

**The Choices Are:**

Kakashi

Jiraiya

Asuma

Hayate

Itachi

Keep in mind that this might turn into a romantic interest...

Also, I apologize for the massive lag between updates, life caught up with me, and I was a little confused as to how I'm going to make this story flow...

Lastly, I can't update til' I have at least 10 people give me their opinions, either in reviews or answer to the poll on my profile, so I apologize for the inherent shortness of this chapter.

Anyways, shall I let Minato get his turn to do the intro?

Minato: While Kushina's busy fussing over the newest flavor of dango, and Ryan's too lazy to make her punish me for a while, let's begin!

Demon talking/thinking- **Raaaawr!!**_**  
**_People talking- "Ramen"  
People thinking- _'Believe it!!'_

Justus- _**Kanishibari no Justu**_

And yes, I realize that this is necessary, so here goes... _**I do not, and never will, own Naruto or any affiliated characters!! (Except for OC's, and original justu names)  
**_

----In the Eyes of Many----

"WHY THE HELL IS MY NEPHEW IN A COMA?!" roared an irate Yugito

"Please calm down, dear. The poor hospital staff aren't going to be able to get near him" --cue Hokage-level _**Kanishibari no Justu **_that makes the more bigoted hospital personnel hurry up in their rounds-- "And then you'll never get to see him extoll the values of ramen" a somewhat scared Hokage attempted to calm our favorite female Jinchuuriki down

"But, with the Kyuubi in him, why is he still in a coma? Where his injuries that extreme, or are the medical thingie-ma-bobs that incompetent?" said efforts seem to have been partly successful, to the obvious relief of the surrounding 'idiots'

"A combination of both, I suspect" --reintroduce _**Kanishibari no Jutsu**_--

"How long has he been in this coma again?"

"2 weeks, 12 hours, 47 minutes, and.... 33 seconds... approximately..." --mass sweatdrop... --....Creepy...--

"I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE UNTIL HE WAKES UP!!" Yugito was apparently back to her familiar infuriated self again

"And in light of that, I have prepared a second bed in his room, complete with sheets and a mini-fridge stocked with anchovies" I guess being a Hokage, no matter how old, means that you're just that awesome all the time...

"I'm not even going to ask when you had the time to do that, so... thanks. See you when he wakes up." Yugito resolved to make sure that no one interfered in her nephew's recovery

"Ok... Well, I suppose that's all I have to say for now. Ja ne." And the oldest Hokage to ever read Jiraiya's 'literature' poofed away in a flash of fire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 Days Without Ramen Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of mysteriously bright eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like eons to see the familiar settings of a KMH room. Yup, nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that a six year old child should never have to see the same room over fourty times in two years...

'oh well, at least there's no one else around to beat me here; just doctors and their thrice-damned metal-stick-thingies of doom... Wait a minute... there's a face looking at me, and it's not Sarutobi-jiji... it's not wrinkled enough...'

At this our favorite blond jinchuuriki proceeded to shrink even further into the blankets, screaming "HELP! THERE'S AN OLD, NEKO-WANNABE LADY HERE, AND SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Hokage Tower---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like Naruto has finally woken up... I hope the beating doesn't put him back in a coma..." an obviously pseudo-worried Hokage

His thoughts were mirrored by his ANBU Captain, Inu "Damn brat... He deserves what's coming to him...Now, back to Reiki's brave conquest..." The perverted giggles that followed further ensured that our favorite lazy enigma would be alone for a long, long time.

-----------------------Back at Kenosha Memorial Hospital------------------------------------------------------------------

'He's just sealed his fate... I'm going to enjoy his tortu- I mean... _training'_ While thinking this, the tick-mark faded away, to be replaced by the Cheshire grin that every cat in this whole damn world seems to possess.

'Ignoring an ignorant shrimp's uninformed comments from earlier, for which he _shall dearly pay' _--maniacal laughter fades in and out-- "I'm not here to kill you, young one... I'm just here to see you.

"Why? Are you here to hurt me too?" If possible, the malnourished boy seemed to shrink ever deeper into the hospital bed

"Matte, matte. Don't jump to conclusions..." _'he must have been really badly attacked to change him from what should have been a carefree boy into this little turtle... We'll have fix that, won't we Nibi?' _

_**We will...**_

"I was just coming to visit you... Hokage-sama told me that you had been attacked most savagely by the ignorant bigots out there. How ar-"

"Don't call them that! They're just uninformed, and besides, a future Hokage has to care for all of his people, even those he doesn't really like... Or, at least, that's what Hokage-ji says..."

'_So it's true... The boy is so starved for attention, he's willing to put trust into unfamiliar adults... We'll have to fix this..." _

"Do you really believe what you're saying? I mean, do you really understand what that entails?"a suddenly intense Yugito asked

"Of course I do!" the energetic blond waved his hands around to emphasize his point "It's what I'm supposed to do in life. I decided that, in order to make everyone acknowledge me, I would show them all that I'm not guilty for whatever sin my no-good parents must have committed...

"WHAT?!?" Yugito couldn't believe her ears. Naruto believed that his parents had done something wrong, and that the villagers of Konoha disliked him, even now for it... Her voice dropped to a somber low "Don't believe that for even a second. Your parents were among the most valiant people I have ever known. Neither should you believe that the villagers hate you for something you did, either as a child or in some past life." Here, Yugito attempted to embrace Naruto in a comforting hug. Key word **_attempted_**...

For as the mature(er) blond drew closer to the younger, Naruto burst into tears of pure fear. Apparently, the mental trauma from the recent attack had been especially damaging, culminating in an all encompassing fear of human contact in any form.

His voice at a terror-stricken high, Naruto began to wail, screaming for someone to save him. In a mental trauma ward not far away, another child heard the sounds of agony and started creating their own cacaphony of terrified noises.

_I guess there's only one thing to do in this case _Yugito suddenly thought of a plan that could reduce Naruto's terror, and might well cause the Kyuubi to attempt to help the child mentally _Nibi, can you help me out here? _

_**Sure... Just get me closer to the boy's seal, and I'll do the rest...**_

Unfortunately, Naruto just wouldn't let anyone near him. However, Yugito was not a high Jounin-ranked ninja for nothing, and she displayed a bit of the speed that showed just how closely she was related to the late Yondaime Hokage, manuevering closer to the panicking child and putting her hand onto his stomach, where the Sandaime had told her the seal was.

All Naruto felt was a warm, soothing sensation, not unlike the feeling experienced when a cat rubs itself against a person...

_**Rest, little one... **_

Naruto dreams were that of two gigantic beings meeting, and solemn words being exchanged in peacefull voices, while a comforting furry tail surrounded and protected him in a way no blanket had ever been able to accomplish

-------Outside of the Dream World--------------------------------------

Yugito looked sadly upon her brother's legacy, hoping against hope that the Kyuubi would be reasonable, and help her precious nephew. Maybe when he woke up, he would be willing to at least talk to her. Physical contact would obviously have to be worked on, but she swore that she would do everything in her power to help the child that slept peacefully before her.

_You know, maybe I can visit the Uchiha survivors. I wonder how Fugaku's kids are doing..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(Author's Notes)**-- Hey all, I'm really sorry that this took so long, and I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but I'll be sure to give you a bigger update next time...

Until then, don't forget to review!


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

_**Jinchuuriki's Redemption**_

Hey all! This is Ryan signing in today with another chapter of Jinchuuriki's Redemption!!

As an apology for my lateness in giving you guys a satisfying update, here's the little bit that I was able to come up with since I got home from the hospital. I'll do my best to give you guys some better material in the future...

Just so everyone knows, there is a poll on my bio right now that could change the entire course of the story! That's right, you get to choose who Yugito leaves Konoha with!

**The Choices Are:**

Kakashi

Jiraiya

Asuma

Hayate

Itachi

Keep in mind that this might turn into a romantic interest...

Also, I apologize for the massive lag between updates, life caught up with me, and I was a little confused as to how I'm going to make this story flow...

Lastly, I can't update til' I have at least 10 people give me their opinions, either in reviews or answer to the poll on my profile, so I apologize for the inherent shortness of this chapter.

Demon talking/thinking- **Raaaawr!!**_**  
**_People talking- "Ramen"  
People thinking- _'Believe it!!'_

Justus- _**Kanishibari no Justu**_

And yes, I realize that this is necessary, so here goes... _**I do not, and never will, own Naruto or any affiliated characters!! (Except for OC's, and original justu names)**_

I believe that I haven't given Jiraiya a chance to do an intro yet...

Jiraiya (Big Breath) -

...On second thought, I'll spare the kiddies out there any mentally scarring images he may present, and start the story

"Damn you, Ryan!!!" - Who else?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------- Old Friends, New Enemies--------

As Yugito walked slowly towards the Intense Mental Trauma Ward, she couldn't help but reflect on how badly her nephew had been treated. _Goddamit, the poor kid is so scared, he shied away from me before I could get a chance to say anything meaningful... Just what has his life been like, and where have all of his parent's "friends" been through all of this?_

She had hardly finished her mental rant when she bumped into a familiar face...

Two identical voices screamed in unison, "**YOU!!!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yeah, pathetic, isn't it? I'll do what I can to make up for this travesty in the coming days, and I promise a chapter of at least 5000 words before I'm done!


End file.
